1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable seat for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-62740 describes a conventional retractable seat that includes a seat back rotatably attached to a seat cushion, and a reclining device that locks the seat back in position with respect to the seat cushion. A rear leg that rotatably couples the seat cushion to the floor is provided at the lower rear portion of the seat cushion. A front leg that rotatably couples the seat cushion to the floor is attached to the lower front portion of the seat cushion. An interlocking member that couples the front leg and the fear leg so that the second leg is moved in accordance with movement of the first leg is provided between the front leg and the rear leg.
When the rear leg rotates rearward, the seat cushion moves rearward to its retracted position. Then, the front leg is rotated counterclockwise through the interlocking member from a use position to a position at which the front leg extends along the seat cushion. A cable that releases the reclining device is coupled to the upper end of the front leg. The cable is pulled by rotating the front leg with respect to the seat cushion to unlock the reclining device. This allows the seat back to be folded over the seat cushion.
However, the stroke amount by which the front leg pulls the cable is affected by the rotation amount of the front leg with respect to the seat cushion. The rotation amount of the front leg is affected by the amount of movement of the interlocking member, which rotates the front leg, and the amount of rotation of the rear leg, which moves the interlocking member. Therefore, the stroke amount of the cable is affected by variations in size of the rear leg, the interlocking member, and the front leg and variations in assembled position of such components. Therefore, the stroke amount of the cable is occasionally insufficient for the cable to unlock the reclining device.